Season 1
Protagonist: Fionn Corvin Season 1 Story Synopsis Fionn Corvin moves from Hell's Kitchen, NYC to Clearwater, with his mother Maria Corvin. He is swept up into a rescue-mission against Phobos and kills the God of Fear in the process. Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Phobos On the road trip from New York to Clearwater, a few miles outside town, Fionn and his mother Maria Corvin stopped at a gas station. Fionn went inside to pay up and get some provisions and saw a stunning, incredibly tall blonde woman leaning against a motorcycle while a powerfully built sandy-blond-mulletted young man filled the tank with gas. He met the man as he was coming out of the station and the man gave him an easy, open smile, asking him if he was headed to Clearwater. Fionn said he was and the man said: "Keep an eye on the place for me, will you? Aw, I think Clearwater's in good hands." They shook hands and parted. When Fionn first arrived in Clearwater with his mother, they were visited at their farm the first night by Ron and Tammy Swanson, parents of a missing girl, Jenny Swanson. They showed Fionn her picture and asked for his help finding her, he fell for her in that moment and promised them he would bring her home. His first day at school, Fionn was told that as a junior he would have to take a paddling from the seniors, apparently members of the Barracudas, Clearwater High Ice Hockey Team. When the day ended, Fionn walked down to the unused area behind the baseball diamond where he knew the Barracudas had been conducting business. As he walked, he discarded his jacket, then his shirt, wrapped a leather wristband around his right fist. He walked in among The Barracudas and when they started coming for him he just started throwing punches. He got hit a lot but he knocked down one after the other until a figure who had remained still until now finally stood. Throughout the fight the figure had lain in the bed of a truck as though sleeping, hat over his eyes. He stood down from the truck and revealed himself, Cord Van Graff. Captain of the Barracudas and many-time martial arts tournament champion. He came at Fionn, who knew the first time Cord hit him that he wouldn't win this fight. Fionn surprised Cord by getting in a couple of shots but eventually Cord knocked Fionn out with a Karate Kid Villain style flying kick, knocking him out. Fionn woke to see Job leaning over him, Daphne Callahan close by. Job said "Hey, you alright there little guy?" And thus Fionn met his best friend. Job took Fionn to meet The Deadbeats, with whom he immediately felt a kinship. Over the next couple of weeks Fionn investigated the disappearance of Jenny Swanson but found nothing. During this time Maria took a job at Arrowtech Industries working for Brandon Van Graff, Cord's father. This resulted in awkward evening visits to Cord's house including Cord's birthday party, where Fionn and Cord had repeated quiet riots. They fought in Cord's bathroom, tumbled out the window to the lawn and fought there until Fionn won. They next fought in the back of a car while their parents rode in front, silently elbowing and punching each other, using the armrest and window controls as environmental weapons. They even fought in Cord's kitchen at Cord's birthday party, disguising it as a drunken conversation and punching each other whenever people weren't looking their way because Cord didn't want to get in trouble with his girlfriend, queen of the mean girls, Mercedes Fabray. One night the frustration of his failure to find anything got to Fionn and he went outside for a walk. The more he simmered on the issue the stranger he felt, until he fell to his knees, his t-shirt tearing as powerful black-feathered wings sprouted from his shoulderblades. He found Maria who told him of his heritage, she was Morrigan, Goddess of War of The Tuatha De Danaan. Bodhi showed up the next day, announcing he would be Fionn's mentor. He taught him to harness some of his power and Fionn's Raven came to him the next night. With the help of The Raven and his newfound sense of direction, Fionn walked into the woods but found he couldn't go past a certain point, a sense of dread, fear and doom stopping him. He asked Bodhi about it and Bodhi said he would need to go to Olympus to seek advice from the wisest of them, Athena. Fionn started walking and unerringly found the path, soon finding an unseen staircase that led all the way above the clouds, right to Olympus. With his newfound Aspect, the automaton guards were unable to stand in his way, parting without a word. Fionn found Athena, promptly told her she was his favourite of all the gods, which earned him a wry, understated smile of thanks. She advised him he would need help to defeat the pall of fear in the woods, as it was caused by Phobos, the god of fear himself, twisted offspring of Ares and Aphrodite. She told him to find the children of the gods to help him. He found Barbie Hudson, daughter of Aphrodte and Cord Van Graff, son of Artemis. Cord and Fionn put aside their differences temporarily for the sake of the mission. Brandon gave them a bow with arrows developed by Arrowtech that would prevent Phobos from regenerating every injury. Together the three of them managed to walk into the woods and into Phobos's lair. Fionn fought Phobos, dealing what seemed a killing blow, but Phobos stood and knocked Fionn across the cave. Barbie healed Fionn, Cord hit Phobos with an arrow that deprived him of his regeneration powers and Fionn went to fight Phobos again. This time Fionn killed Phobos, becoming The Godkiller in the process. Among his captives was Jenny Swanson. She and the other captives were rescued by Fionn Corvin, Cord Van Graff and Barbie Hudson. Fionn went to her first, making sure he was there over her when she woke, telling her she was going to be alright. He told her that because he meant it and also because he wasn't yet ready to tell her that he loved her. Episode 2 (pt 1): The Oneroi Horribly awkward double date: Cord Van Graff and Mercedes Fabray, Fionn and Jenny Swanson. Fionn was menaced by Morpheus during the laser tag portion of the double date. The place cleared out and Morpheus used magic to make Fionn enraged and confused. Soon after, Clearwater was plunged into nightmare by Icelus. In the nightmare, Clearwater was stuck in a horror film or many horror films. A teacher with a burnt face went crazy and started attacking students, Fionn fought and barely defeated him but as soon as he took his eyes off him he rose and started coming at Fionn again. It turned into a chase, Fionn going from location to location trying to figure out the source until he encountered Icelus in an abandoned playground. They fought on an old merry-go-round and Fionn killed him with a rusty chain. Phantasos appeared, declaring Fionn the victor and inviting him through an archway to the next challenge. As he got closer, the archway became Phantasos's mouth, but it was too late to turn back. Episode 2 (pt 2): The Oneroi Fionn was now sucked into 1950s musical Clearwater, brought about by Phantasos. In this reality Fionn was a rockabilly greaser type, as were The Deadbeats. There, Fionn met Calliope, in reclusion, crippled by remorse at breaking Eddie Eckstein's heart. Simon Prince was a strange opposite reflection of himself, he wore thick glasses, nobody realized how handsome he was and he was an apologetic diffident type, doing other people's homework for them. Mercedes Fabray in this reality was a far cry from her persona in Clearwater at that time of meanest of the mean girls. In 1950s musical Clearwater she was a dorky fan of medieval fantasy. Fionn decided to heal Prince by having him realize his magnificence and sing, for this he needed Calliope's help. He was unable to convince her to help, she preferred to stay out of everyone's way. He went to Job and got the full sad story from of her destruction of Eddie's heart. Moose Ancelotti in particular was resistant to bringing Carmen/Calliope back into their lives. Fionn confronted Calliope with his knowledge of the story and she agreed to help inspire Prince and the others to break out of the dream illusion set by Phantasos. Met Bodhi, Bodhi of course has lost track of reality and is completely part of the dreamworld. Nemesis attempted to drag Bodhi into Tartarus for his hubris but Fionn saved him from the terrible fate. Fionn and The Deadbeats along with Simon Prince staged a concert. Eddie and The Deadbeats played, Simon sang, Calliope inspiring all to new heights. Fionn sang 'Who Do You Love' in a duel with Phantasos, defeating him. This killed Phantasos. Aftermath Montage Notes: Eddie Frija on holiday in Norway Simon Prince consolidating his power in Clearwater, he’s been meeting with the Chamber of Commerce Mercedes: Has kind of disappeared Brain: Got a scholarship to MIT, starting in third year. Cord: More or less accepted that Fionn and Jenny are together but there’s still some spite. Morrigan: highly supportive of Fionn’s quest to free his father. Acting Principal Rooney has stepped down, Fionn gave him luck and absorbed his bad luck, which may have dire consequences. New Principal: Leslie Knope Leslie’s Fear: Failing the one student she said she would never give up on Back to Metalverse Seasons